Village Idiots Episode 1
by jldarkspider
Summary: Just a random Idea i came up with. Some swearing in this story. Credit for these goes to my good friends and my sister.
1. Village Idiots Episode 1

Note :Ok its a dumb idea but i like it.

Just to let you in here's the character's names

T - Tovar

A - Adam

J - Jonathan

Episode 1: "Free Wheel Chairs"

(Adam and Tovar Enter into Jonathan's party with WheelChairs)

J: "Where'd you get the wheel chairs from?"

T: "The hospital was giving them away for free."

J: "Who's He."  
>A: "Cheeseshrooms!"<p>

T: "He came with the wheelchair."

J: "Somewhere there's a patient without a means of getting around."

A: "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

T: "I figured that...So i left them my bike."

J: "I see..."

T: "Said the blind man."

A: "I love these Cheeseshrooms!"

(Stuffs face with food)

"Oooh, Punch!"

J: (Punches Tovar)

T: "What the crap!"

J: "Sorry...Even I didn't see that coming..."

A: "That's What she said."

J: "Must have been the writers."

T: "Yeah...those writers are morons!"

A: (stumbles away from punch bowl)

"I...*hick*...think i had to much...*hick*...Punch."

J: (Punches Tovar)

T: Fuck! Why Me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

EPISODE 2: "Somebody Spiked the Punch Bowl?"

J: (Punches Tovar)

T: Ouch! Are those Brass Knuckles!

Note: If yall want me to write the characters names out let me know.


	2. Village Idiots Episode 2

**Note :Ok its a dumb idea but i like it. Please review!**

**Just to let you in here's the character's names**

**T - Tovar**

**A - Adam**

**J - Jonathan**

Episode 2: The Aftermath

48 Hours Later

T: Oh, My head! It feels like It's in a vice!

(Rubbing temples)

T: Where's Jonathan and Adam?

(Tovar looks and finds them in the bathroom)

T: Hey You alive?

(pokes Jonathan & Adam)

J: Why am I in the Bathtub?

T: you okay?

J: I'll be fine once i get some asprin.

(Shields eyes from light)

T:What about you?

(Looks at adam)

A: I dreamed i had the worlds largest Margarita

(J+T stare at adam in disbelief)

T: Did you eat the worm?

A: I think so... why?

T: Oh god I'm not going near that!

A: Thats what she said

J: Wait.. What?

A: Well, When a man loves a woman..

J: Oh, do yall remember that fight last night? Some guy got knocked out with one punch!

(Adam Punches Tovar)

T:Damnit! What was that for?

(Glares at Adam)

A; I don;t know It just Happened

J: That's what she said

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Village Idiots Episode 3

**Note :Ok its a dumb idea but i like it. Please review!**

**Just to let you in here's the character's names**

**T - Tovar**

**A - Adam**

**J - Jonathan**

**R - Rick**

J: "Hey guys."

T: "Hey Jonathan!" *goes back to video game.*

J: "Hmmm? What game is this?"

T: "I dont know... Adam brought it."

J: "Ummmmmm... Im probly going to regret this... But wheres adam?"

A: "Here."

J: "What? Where?"

A: "In the closet."

J: "Ummmm? I don't wanna know..."

T: "I'm gonna go make food, What do you want?"

A: "Cheeseshrooms!"

J: "I'm gonna go order out." Rachel walks out.

R: "Ok... Ummm... I'm not pointing any names but, Something happend to my can of cheese, and Button mushrooms... I have a new recipe I want to try out and I need my

mushrooms."

A: "Not here!"

R: "And... I wanna know where my Ramen went. Im hungry."

T: "Oh, I ate that."

J: "I can go get more."

R: "No, I have some stashed. I made some Macaroni. Come get it." *Adam runs out of the closet with tampons shoved up his nose*

A: "CHEESE!"

R: "He's part mouse, right?"

T: "I don't know... We got him free with the wheelchairs... He might be their experimnt of evil dioblical proportions!"

R: "Yeah! And im a stripper."

J: "You are?"

A: "BOOBIES!"

R: (Sigh) "Sarcasim..."

J: "Better not be."

T: "Hey! Don't eat all of you little shit!"

A: (Growls)"MINE!"

R: "Hit him with a broom if he gets roudy! He learned not to mess with me since I did that."

J: (stomach growls) "Hungree!"

R: "I made you some steak, Its in the fridge in my room."

A: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

J: "What the hell was that?"

T: "I think hes dieing!"

J: "What did you do?"

T: "Rachel said hit him with the broom, but its gone."

R: "What did you hit him with?"

A: "My Coccyx!"

T: "I hit him with a lead pipe."

R: "And ya hit him in his ass?"

J: "That sounds so wrong!"

A: "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

To be continued...

((Writen by Rachel))


End file.
